I can't dance
by mystic.x.o.pip
Summary: Artie can't dance. That's that. Tina/Artie fluff! one-shot


Hey gang! Amidst my crazy studying, I was listening to John Mayer's version of Free Fallin' and this idea popped into my head. I've seen a couple fics that mention Artie's dream of going to prom, but I have yet to see one where he goes to prom! So here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. End of story.

* * *

I can't dance.

I mean, I wish I could, but my situation tells me otherwise. Being a paraplegic, it's kind of an obstacle when you can't even move your own legs. Sure I pop wheelies every once in a while, but it's not the same. What I wouldn't give for just one slow dance, and to be able to stand on my own.

I've never had a girlfriend. I was too young to date when the accident happened, and when all of my friends starting going out with different girls every month, the concept just passed me by. I didn't want it to, but being in a wheelchair kind of does that to you. Girls give you a look of pity and look the other way. Over the years, I've stopped caring. I've gotten used to it. However, every once in a while, the urge to get up and dance comes flooding back.

What I wouldn't give to be able to slow dance at the prom.

Just to be able to stand close to the girl, and hold her close. Have her giggle into my shoulder as her friends wink at her from behind her back. It would be a nice feeling to rest my face in the nape of her neck, and sway slowly to the beat. Having her close to me without the nuisance of a wheelchair would be heaven. But everyone knows that won't be possible.

For the past week I have been wheeling through the hallway, with constant reminder of the upcoming prom. Everyone in glee has been gushing over it for a week now, and it makes my stomach churn. All of the girls worry about their dresses and hair, while the guys, especially Puck, pat each other on the back mumbling things like 'gonna get some'. I look across the choir room and see Tina sitting by herself, aside from the giggling group of girls. I decide to make my way over to her.

"Hey, Tee" I say cheerfully, getting her attention. She gives me a bright smile, as if I was the highlight of her day. My God, she is beautiful. I admit, we had our differences, not to mention a fight, in the past, but we've overcome all of that. I mean, we haven't kissed since that one date but we're back to being friends. I subtly survey what she is wearing today: a dark blue rocker t-shirt that compliments her highlights and those plaid chained pants that she loves so much. I smile at the fact that she doesn't dress like the rest of the girls at school. Slutty, I mean. We don't need another Rachel trouncing around in short skirts and the Cheerios are enough of a tease as it is.

"Hey Artie" she greets me, keeping that small smile on her face. I look over at the rest of the glee kids and then back at her.

"Excited for prom?" I ask, nervously pushing my glasses back up my nose. She looks at me with a quizzical brow, then lowers her had to focus on her shoes.

"Not really. I mean, I can't dance." She mumbles. I can't help but laugh at the situation.

"I think you can dance. You just choose not to."

"No, I mean, I can't dance." Again, I laugh.

"Tina, remember who you're talking to." I chuckle, gesturing to my lifeless legs. The look on her face is priceless.

"Artie, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" after a minute, she starts to laugh too. "I'm just really awkward at dancing, and I feel like people would stare. What about you? Are you excited?" I contemplate this for a moment and frown.

"There's not much of a point. I mean, I _can't_ dance." I look up and see a worried look on her face. I hate it when she gets that look. I would prefer it if she'd smile.

"But you have to! Everyone is going! If I'm going and willing to humiliate myself on the dance floor, then you should at least come and watch!" she chuckled, and I join in softly.

"Alright, fine. It's a deal."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

So here I am.

At prom. With Tina.

It has turned out to be a decent evening. She came over to my house because for some reason, Lima does not have a handi-cappable limo service. Tina didn't mind in the least though. We took pictures and were driven to prom to meet up with the rest of the glee kids. Not going to lie, but I'm pretty sure Kurt was the most fashionably dressed out of anyone, including the girls. Mercedes and himself were tearing it up on the dance floor. Tina kept trying to drag me to go dance, but I felt awkward kept having wheel through the crowd in order to get to my friends. I did manage to get a number or two in there, where Finn came up behind me and pushed me head on into the crowd to where the other kids were dancing.

So here I am now, watching Tina dance with some of the other girls. Her hair is swept up into a bun with some of her blue strands hanging loosely. She has on a blue strapless dress, complete with a glittery bubble skirt. What completes the outfit is that she's wearing heels, equipped with studs. I laugh at the fact that she wants to be rocker gothic chick, even at prom.

A slow song comes on. My heart starts to sink when I see the couples pair off and hold each other tight as the first few chords are played at the beginning of the song. I sit quietly at one of the tables as I see Mercedes jokingly dance with Kurt, Quinn with Finn. I would never be able to do that.

All of a sudden Tina comes up from behind me and bends down beside my ear and her breath tickles my neck. "I love this song." She whispers. My heart sinks even more, knowing that I can't give her what she wants.

"Tina-"

"No excuse. Come on!" and before I know it, she pushed me onto the dance floor. We both look awkwardly at each other, and it looks like Tina is trying to figure something out. I laugh at the frustrated look on her face. She proceeds to sit on my lap and takes one of my hands in hers as she rests her head on my chest. "Now, spin around!" she commands.

"Wait, what?" she demonstrates as she puts her hand on the wheels and spins the both of us around slowly in a circle. I feel a little ridiculous due to this gesture, but it melts away as I notice how close Tina is. She can probably feel my heart beating like crazy. "Here, let me." And I take over the wheel, slowly spinning. She sighs and cuddles into my chest, still holding onto my free hand. I look behind her and se Kurt and Mercedes waving at us and high-fiving each other. The next moment, I can hear Tina giggling into my shirt. Is this really happening?

"Artie?" she breaks the silence. She lifts her head so she's at eye level with me.

"What?"

"Told you, you could dance." She smiled and nuzzled into my shirt. I laugh quietly. "Is this the prom you always thought you'd have?" I look at her quizzically. There was still something missing. I look at her, taking my hand off the wheel and cupping her face. Our hands are still intertwined as I lean in slowly and place a kiss on her lips. I was worried about her reaction until I felt her smile again my kiss. She then proceeded to deepen the kiss, freeing her hands and running them through my hair. Which, I might add, felt amazing. We part for a moment, and I look into her eyes.

"No. It's more than I could have hoped for." She smiled and lifted her head up so that our lips could meet once more.

* * *

Oh how I love the fluff! It makes me feel so good inside. Read and Review guys!


End file.
